Entitlement Threefold
by Gabubu
Summary: An exploration of the Makorralin triangle in the aftermath of the Makorra kiss via the sense of entitlement each of them contained. Contains: feels, Makorra, onesided!Borra, Masami. Tweaked.
1. Entitlement: Mako

**Rated T for references to sexual desire and for the (somewhat implied) mention of alcohol. Mako-centric.  
**

* * *

Two very different encounters, two very different females accosted his attentions and his romantic affection. The first: a crazy fangirl brought in by his brother: taut, lean, powerful. The Avatar. _Not_ a fangirl, it resulted. Hasook's desertion caused her integration into the Fire Ferrets. His attitude toward her cold. The second: a flowy pilot atop an expensive sato-bike rammed into his pedestrian self: alluring, beautiful, powerful. Sato's own daughter, it turned out. The Fire Ferrets' financial situation landed a wealthy sponsor. His attitude toward _her_, warm.

As Mako helplessly observed Bolin's tear ducts flood, there is but one question in mind: how did this; how did Korra's exploratory kiss receive an answer, even as Asami's bodily warmth still lingered on his flesh? How did this brotherly betrayal even exist?

He could say it was an automatic response. He could say she surprised him. He could say he felt nothing toward the gray-blue clad master of elements. He would not lie.

What, then, of the rich-haired Asami? His blushing, his interest, none of it a farce. He could say it: the Fire Ferrets needed money. He sought nothing above friendship at the grandiose restaurant appointment. But untruths he would not commit.

Is it greedy for a boy, almost man, to desire two and obtain two? It was treacherous, to desire and receive two at the expense of familial bonds. One is satiating. One is convenient: a beautiful benefactor, uncontested by kin. But he wanted both. Years of leading, working, and toiling lent him a sense of deserving.

Fair: Mako fought against his dual desires, selected convenience first. This fairness unraveled as his lips melded back into the exquisitely inquisitive Avatar's. His careful facade disintegrated further as Bolin approached, bouquet in hand.

Are dual desires heavier than brotherly love and devotion? Is their worth even comparable to that of small, chubby orphan hands grasping tightly as Republic City's triads and street life threaten to take hold? Above memories of a hard life co-endured? Are they worth the wounds inflicted on one's best friend and biological brother?

Mako set out to find Bolin. The tearful boy, drunk off misery and a sympathetic shopkeeper's flask heavily weighed on his back as he lugged him home.

* * *

**This was my poking through of Episode 5's emotional clusterfook/ love dodecahedron. I ship Borra, so this was a low blow, Bryke. (y u do dis 2 me? -sobs-) This was my attempt at understanding Mako. (Written at 4 in the morning for your reading pleasure!) **

**Please review, I genuinely appreciate them.**


	2. Entitlement: Bolin

**Bolin-centric chapter. Rated T for explicit reference to alcohol. **

* * *

The first encounter, she a trespasser, about to be kicked out of the gym. He covered for her like any other- usually he encountered teenage fans sneaking in to see him and his brother. It was as he viewed her face, deeply tan, well-carved, yet delicate, did he understand something about himself. He felt drawn to this azure-clad fan, moreso than he'd felt yet toward other fangirls. It was her aura, her presence, which won him over.

Smoothly, he continued the friendship. He hoped for something more.

An evening of belching and camaraderie followed. Is it unreasonable for someone to wish for happiness? Unreasonable for someone to have the greatest time and wish for something more? Prior outings with girls never developed past friendliness and fun. Never developed or nurtured anything in his heart. He felt a rush in his cardiac chambers, in his being, as he thought of the dark-haired girl. It was from those rustlings that he scraped into his beloved piggy, Bubu, to purchase a proper bouquet.

He made his way to the romatic-seeming section of the island, his heart soaring under the starlit gaze of the night and the salty yearnings of the waves crashing into soft sand. Each step brought him closer, each step soothed the smile on his face. He approached, bubbly and enchanted, prepared for more.

More, he received. The sought-lips of his intended sought others. Sought ember-soaked lips and held them. Fragmented, his beating innards faltered. They stopped as his cruel eyes lay witness to smoky lips answering. Betrayal arched, bent, and stabbed.

He felt himself shattering. Was it unwise, unfair to hope to capture that who captured him? Wrong to desire what he wanted? Stupid to expect a one-sided sense of belonging to encompass the other? He'd felt a sense of togetherness, a feeling of belonging, of destiny with her. Entitlement to happiness.

That taken, alongside the actions of his kin led to breakage. Bolin never was one to conceal his feelings. He let loose. His sense of despair perhaps appearing comical, perhaps over-the-top, deterred him not.

Thus he disappeared. Refuge granted by friends, shop owners. He slumped with Pabu, with Bubu emptied, as he slobbered away through bowls of green noodles. Slurped through straws of unflavored grainy wine. And waited for his brother to choose. A fog long settled over his consciousness, he barely registered familiar familial arms entrap him, and familiar shoulders support him.

He awoke to a slumped brother sitting at the edge of his bed, and Pabu's soothing softness against his forehead. Soft tears escaped despite attempts of strength. His brother shook. Hands clasped together, a silent agreement took place. Brothers before anything else.

Bolin sat abruptly and embraced his brother.

* * *

I'm a total sap. This was clearly better than the previous Mako chapter, since I didn't write it at 4 am. (Also I love Bolin moar.) Korra-centric chapter next!

Reviews are deeply appreciated and also loved.


	3. Entitlement: Korra

**Inspired by "Navigator" by Blutengel.**

* * *

And so he fell, deeply into the abyss of her startlingly bright, vivid, marine-inspired eyes. Wallowed in her face: features a mountainside for exploration– skin a depth for cultivation in lifelike dreams. Tripped into her smile, enchanting, loud, fantastic. It all really began with a push. Laughter, belching contests. Chemistry. Compatibility. Sparks, flowers, sunsets, dawns, infatuation. There, Bolin dangled: clinging dreamlike to her pinky.

Accidental. Fresh, grassy eyes seen only in friendship. Solid body sparring, belching, alongside her's viewed and captivated only in companionship. The admiration reflected off his being like a vise, restraining, choking. Stifled.

Selfishness. Borrowing lips without permission, she claimed her prize. Her consolation for the weight atop her curse. Rebirth, death, rebirth and death. Again and again and again. Crushing boulders crunching and creaking scapulae, responsibility and duty. Unfair, justice blind, deaf, and half-dead. Compelled to isolation, released on a whim: training and training– legacies leering, laughing at her progress, mocking her resolve. Peoples, depending and waiting. Whining and whining, useless without The Avatar, helpless without The Avatar. Pressure building, compacting, engorging boulders.

Pausing, resting, relishing: the avatar took a break. Seeking, she stole a kiss. Inadvertently, a heart shattered amid dual-pronged betrayal.

* * *

**I am much more pleased with this second attempt at finishing this threeshot. (Is that even a thing?) This happened totally by accident: I was writing something else when this popped out. It's a nice Korra POV piece and it has a nice closer to it. (It brings us to the beginning!) Maybe later (eventually) I'll condense all three "chapters" into one. This note is longer than the chapter itself, lol. **

**I would appreciate your thoughts on anything via review, so please write one.**


End file.
